Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Rose Story
This is Team Rose's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Amy, Cream and Big are at the beach, Amy is staring at a picture of a Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles-like figures taking away a frog and 2 Chao in a newspaper. Cream then asks Amy if they should start looking, since Cheese is getting upset. Amy then says, why not? And she rushes off, with Big, Cream and Cheese following her. After getting past there, they come past Team Dark, who they ask if they've seen Team Sonic, which they say they don't, but Amy thinks they're lying, which causes them to get angry, and they engage in a fight. After getting past them, Cream thought it was wrong to intimidate them like that, but Amy says nothing wil get in the way between her and Sonic, to which Big tells them to please help him find Froggy, and the other team members say they'll find Froggy, and Chocola and Milk too. They continue their adventure. After getting through there, they encounter EggRobo(Metal Knuckles in diguise) with a machine to take over the world with, so the team tries to stop him. After getting through there, Cream starts to think that they'll never find their friends, but Amy says to never give up, and that to charm Sonic, she has to go long distances, which the others agree to partly, so she heads off. After getting through there, they encounter Team Babylon, who ask them for a battle, to prove who's greater, and Team Rose gladly agree. After getting past them, they smell/sense their friends nearby, so Amy then rushes forward without hesitation, with her friends following her. After getting out of there, they come across Eggman Nega(Tails Doll) who comes ready with a new machine to beat them up with, but Team Rose jump into action, and fight the thing. After the fight, they get lost in a forest, in which Big senses Froggy. Amy then asks what are they waiting for, and they go inside. After coming out of there, they encounter Team Ice, who are looking for Team Sonic and Team Superpower, which Team Rose get surprised at them mentioning Team Sonic, since they are looking for Team Sonic too. Crystal then whispers something about marrying Sonic, to which Amy gets ticked off at, so they get in a fight. Then, Team Rose continue their search for Team Sonic, which proves to be more haunting than anything. They pursure their search. After coming out of the spooky area, they come across Eggman(Metal Sonic) which Amy immediately gets provoked to, so they engage the fight. They then continue their search after a discussion about their travel. They also find that the Eggman was a fake, which Amy gets mad at, because she wanted to impress Sonic. They then encounter Team Chaotix, who say they're looking for the computer room, which Amy says they don't know what that is. Vector then gets angry, and tells them move it or lose it, to which Team Rose says no to. They then get in a fight. After beating them, they end up in a frosty area, to which Big says he can take it, and protects Cream, since she's freezing. Amy then rushes ahead and tells her teammates to hurry it up. They follow on after her. After getting through there, they find "EggRobo", who threatens the whole area if they continue to destroy his evil plan, so Team Rose are forced to stop him. After getting out of there, Cream starts to get tired, but Amy tells her to keep going if she wants to find Chocola and Milk, which she happily senses nearby, so they head off. After finding their way out of the desert, they come across Team Young, who are bold and young. They like challenges and ask Team Rose for one. Team Rose gladly agree. After getting out of there, Cream asks how further they have to travel, when Amy says not far, since she can feel her love close. She asks them if they want to come along further, to which her other team members say yes, and they rush off into the next area: a water-infested area that lead to a place really mysterious. After coming out of the dreaded seabottoms, they find "Eggman Nega", who floods the entire place, to a certain level, and asks them to fight him, which the team gladly accept. After the fight, they discover an ancient city, to which they think they're getting close, so they jump right in and continue to chase down Team Sonic. After that, they finally come across Team Sonic, to which Amy claims she's found him Nand there's no way he can get out. Cream and Big also yell for their friends, to which Team Sonic doesn't know of. They then get into a fight. After beating them, they find Eggman's old base, to which Amy says they'll probably find their friends, to which her friends cheer, and they run off together into the base. After coming into "Eggman's" base room, he runs out, with a new machine, that Team Rose go and stop. After finishing "Eggman" off, Amy gets sad that she can't find Sonic anywhere, but Chocola, Milk and Froggy get reunited. Cream then notices a letter on the ground, saying to meet Eggman at Pinnicale Tower, and if you want to have the ulimate showdown, go there. Amy then runs off, desperate for Pinnicale Tower, to impress Sonic. END Achievement of completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on main screen. *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team) *Team Rose theme song and cutscenes will unlock. *New challenges in Challenge Mode *Unlocks Team Future-Dime as a playable team Category:Story